Oh, Brother
by xwittychickx
Summary: Kaname gets his first break in a while, and Yuki wants to spend some bonding time - much to her brother's horror. SIBLING Yuki & Kaname, implied Zeki. Takes place after Gulity or Ch 47 - oneshot!


**AN:**_***YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING FORWARD! THIS IS BY NO MEANS A YUNAME STORY! THE RELATIONSHIP IN THIS FIC IS PURELY ONE BETWEEN SIBLINGS! ALSO, THERE IS IMPLIED ZEKI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***_

**Well anyway, this is my first time writing anything for Vampire Knight. I hope this turned out okay…I got the idea at 5 in the morning, then in Spanish I had the time to write it. Unfortunately though I don't have as much availability to go over it I did fix a few things as I was typing, but that can only do so much, so please bear with me.**

**Yuki is a little OOC in this…but eh. It fits with the story, so as long as you guys don't mind then I won't.**

**Oh, and if you didn't know: Nii-san means "older brother"**

**DISCLIAMER:**** I do not own Vampire Knight! If I did, the relationship set up in this story would be cannon.**

Throwing himself onto the strategically placed couch, Kaname let out a heavy sigh. Ever since the "Rido incident", the pureblood worked to the bone to bring order and peace among the chaotic vampire society. Kaname wanted nothing more than to rest his eyes, if only for a second, as he felt unconsciousness take over.

It felt like only a few seconds later when a small knock resonated through the silenced room. Growling lowly, Kaname made his way to the dreadfully awaiting door. _So help me if it's Hanabusa…_

Grudgingly opening the door, the pureblood felt a wave of surprise to find Yuki instead. A cute, pink dress donned over her petite frame. Kaname could feel a smile spread across his lips at the sight of his darling sister. Taking a step back, the dark haired vampire allowed the girl entrance to the room.

Returning to his place on the couch, Kaname raised a questioning brow when Yuki didn't join him in sitting. Instead the brunette stood in front of her brother with an anxious look on her face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Yuki finally spoke. "Nii-san, can I get your opinion on something?"

A light chuckle erupted from Kaname at the expression of innocent questioning on his younger sister's face. "Of course, I would do anything for my dearest Yuki."

Taking incentive on her brother's words, Yuki asked the one thing that brought her to this room (besides the desire to visit Kaname of course). "I was just wondering…do you think this dress makes my chest look bigger? Zero's always making fun of me, saying I'm not a real girl! So…does it?"

Kaname resisted the urge to smack his palm to his forehead. Of course this is what Yuki wanted to ask, she is but a female.

Deciding against expressing himself on the situation, the pureblood knew he needed to answer the question. "Yuki, you look lovely in anything you wear. Besides, why does that hunter's opinion matter?"

Unfortunately, that statement was not suitable to the small brunette. "But Nii-san, does it make my boobs look lager?"

Starting to feel uncomfortable by the young girl's questioning, Kaname chose to change the topic. "Yuki, I'm tired. How about you just tell me about your day? You should ask Ruka about the dress later."

Listening to Kaname's request, Yuki halted her dress dilemmas. Placing herself next to her brother, Yuki began to recall her day.

OoOo

"-And then Yori was like-"

Kaname could feel himself nodding to sleep from numerous factors, but none as enticing as his dear Yuki's story. Now, Kaname loved talking to his sister, but this was just too much. For a straight hour the energetic girl had been talking about her and her best friend's conversations from the past week.

Kaname adored his sister more than life itself, but he wanted nothing more at that moment to kick her out of the room so he could sleep. Perhaps his sleep deprivation was wearing down the purebloods patience. Despite his deep desire to act out on these temptations, Kaname forced himself to focus on Yuki's story. He respected her too much to interrupt the brunette's little tirade.

OoOo

Feeling another yawn coming along, Kaname repressed it for the sake of not dampening Yuki's good mood. Brown eyes kept wondering to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Hour two of Yuki's Talk Show of Terror had now begun. Looking back at the crimson colored orbs of his beloved sister, Kaname was shocked to see yet another questioning expression residing within them.

"Hey Nii-san….what does a vampire do when they're on their period?"

Kaname began to flush at the question. _Why can't Yuki ask Ruka these kinds of things?_

"I…uh…don't know Yuki…I'm not a girl."

Realization dawned on the brunette's face when she noticed just how silly her question was. "Oh, sorry Nii-san!"

Patting her hand to show he accepted her apology, Kaname wanted to bang his head on the table next to them as Yuki took this as a reason to keep talking. If only his love for his sister wasn't so strong...

OoOo

"Nii-san, you should have seen the shoes! They were sooo cute!"

As the third hour drew near, Kaname could feel his sanity slipping away. Enough was finally enough; the pureblood would be damned if he didn't get his rest!

"Yuki, I love you and the fact that you feel so comfortable talking to me about anything…but why must you tell me all this?"

An utter look of apology broke upon the brunette's face as her brother's words sank in. "I'm really sorry Nii-san! I guess I just don't know what to talk about. I'm not used to having a brother around."

Now Kaname was confused. Didn't Yuki live with an adopted brother for four years? "Uh Yuki, what about-"

The pureblood's words were cut off by the brunette's stifled giggling.

"Wha-"

This time Yuki interrupted Kaname to explain her actions. "Silly Nii-san, Zero doesn't count!"

Kaname couldn't help but notice the tinge of pink that spread across the girl's pale cheeks at her statement. Never had the older boy loathed Yuki's silver haired friend as much as he did now. Because of him, Kaname was forced to endure the worst kind of torture – death by Yuki talking. Feeling guilty about his rude thoughts of his sweet little sister, Kaname finally allowed his long held in sigh to escape his lips.

Noting the tired expression on the dark haired vampire's face, Yuki gave a soft smile as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired, Nii-san? I'll go now so you can rest. Thanks for putting up with me."

Getting up from her spot on the couch, Yuki gave a small wave of goodbye before exiting the room.

Before allowing unconsciousness to take him over, Kaname smiled slightly at his sister's actions. Despite it all, the pureblood had no regret sitting through Yuki's extensive chatter. It made her happy, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
